


Sebastian

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen Whump, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Sebastian and Barry as they grow up
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Hunter Clarington & Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 16





	Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched glee in like, over a year, maybe more haha and I pretty much only liked Sebastian so I apologize if any of the names are misspelled or whatever, thank you 😊

Barry Allen created Sebastian Smythe, not on purpose, obviously but his mind created him to cope with everything that was going on. When Barry was eleven, his mom was murdered right in front of him by a man in yellow and his dad killed himself before the cops came. The cops had found Barry huddled in a corner, in shock.

Joe, who was a friend of Barry’s parents had taken Barry in for just a few days until they figured out where Barry would stay. Joe had tried to get custody but he lost the fight and was devastated that he didn’t get Barry.

Barry had went through many, many bad and some abusive foster homes, giving the young man even more traumatic memories.

And from those traumatic memories, Sebastian had risen. 

Sebastian would come out when Barry was scared, or if he was too tired or out of it, or if something was wrong. Barry stayed in control, for the most part until he started sophomore year.

For around a year and a half, Barry lived in a foster home in Ohio. The foster people were pretty mean to him and they were also pretty abusive, both physically and mentally so Sebastian was in control for almost the whole time that he was there.

That was why he went by Sebastian, it was because he was in control and he used a fake last name, Smythe so he wasn’t associated with any Allen’s.

The one and only plus to him being in Ohio, was that his foster parents had let him join Dalton academy which was where he joined the glee club. Barry had wanted to maybe make friends so Sebastian had done that the only way he knew how.

One of the rival glee club members tried to kill himself and that was the moment that Sebastian wasn’t in control anymore. Barry came out for the first time since joining dalton and apologized for everything he did. That was the moment that he realized that maybe Sebastian was starting to get out of control and he tried to suppress him.

He told a few people, Kurt and Santana, as well as Blaine and karofsky about his personality disorder as well as some of his warbler friends. And he got a few friends.

The sad thing was that he was starting to fit in, he even had a real boyfriend, hunter clarrington who left to go to college at MIT and Barry had to move to a new home.

He stayed at his next few homes until he graduated high school and went to college to study forensics. Eventually, he graduated and life was great.

Sebastian almost disappeared. It was kinda odd.

But when he was struck by lightning and came out of his coma, Sebastian was back, or at least in bursts. 

He needed to tell his team about it though.

Oliver’s team had just happened to be there during their big team up and Barry told everyone about Sebastian.

Both teams were very supportive of him. Especially Oliver, who Barry had thought that the man was going to shoot more arrows in him. 

Barry and Oliver got together and he eventually felt more comfortable letting Sebastian out sometimes and Oliver treated both of them like they were different people, which was something that Barry had loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this oops
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
